vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:HoneymoonBus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:Adv-4725-14-front.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 00:37, January 16, 2011 New Vendor links to be added to the bottom of the list... Hello, Please remember - new vendor links go to the bottom of an existing list. If you removed an expired link higher up in the list, your link still goes to the bottom. One exception is if you move your already listed pattern from one store to another, you can update your existing link. Best regards, --tarna 20:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Tarna, I'll be sure to do that from now on. Is there a summary of the desired formatting for entries that I can read somewhere? I found a pattern today for which someone made up their own written summary instead of writing the one from the back of the pattern envelope, and I wasn't sure if I should change it or not. Best, HoneymoonBus 14:17, April 12, 2012 (UTC)HoneymoonBus Re: your questions Hi, The short answer is - no. The longer answer is - we all joined at some point, and learned and adapted what was already there, so it's a bit messy. One fine day, one of us will have the time to put together a nifty "how-to", but that day is not here. - Pictures should not be in "thumb" mode on the pate. It makes them look funny and does not allow for proper picture or text positioning. - Information to provide: Dating (if available), description (if available) Vendor link basic requirements are described on the About page (access from Main Page). Categories are a big mess we are currently trying to clean up. Since a category creates a page listing all the patterns that fit (if properly categorized, i.e.), it is important to use established ones, where possible, and avoid spelling redundancies. The most used one usually drops down as a choice once you start typing (the other ones are likely waiting to be cleaned up). Examples: - use Dresses, not dresses, dress, Dress. - use Front button closing, not Front Button Closing, Button Front, etc. The way some categories won out over others is simple - there were a lot more of one than the other by the time we had enough admins to start cleaning it up - a few years and counting... Probably not the neat and satisfactory answer you wanted, but here it is. In the meantime, expect to have changes and additions to things you enter - it is a wiki after all. If you have specific questions, let me know (or Petite Main, who is the other admin most frequently present - we are ordinary users with real lives in different time zones, so there may be delays). Best regards, --tarna 16:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Be careful removing vendor links Also, please be careful when removing older vendor links - you just removed one on Vogue 1924 that was still valid - it just so happened to be mine (which I restored). I am not sure why this happened, but sometimes a server is slow to load... Only remove links you are certain are sold or no longer active. --tarna 16:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) You need to sign in to edit Hello, You may have noticed that you get bumped from being able to edit. A glitch is causing duplicate (sometimes triplicate and quadrupled) categories when non-signed-in users edit. Please sign in, if you want to continue. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 08:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) No 1990s patterns at this time Hi, Please remember that Vintage means 25 years old or older on this wiki. 1990s patterns (such as Vogue 7958, which is from 1990, not the 1980s), are not welcome yet. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC)